It's Me
by MoralSkyOfficial
Summary: No trait is more justified than revenge in the right time and place. Instead of a man of peace and love, I have become a man of violence and revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Morty C-137

Rick came barging in Morty's room while he was asleep, removing his covers "Hey w-w-wake up Morty. It's t-time to *BURP* go on another rick and morty adventure."

"Aw jeez Rick, I-It's like t-two in the fucking morning. Can't it wait." Morty replied while rubbing his eyes, still being half asleep.

"C-Come on *BURP* Morty, There's no *BURP* time, Hurry up Morty." He wobbled out of Morty room, with Morty following behind him moaning and complaining. He hated having to go on adventures so early.

They both were in Rick's garage, Morty was watching his grandpa rummage through his box of many inventions. Is what Morty calls it.

"Wh-Wh-What are you looking for Rick?" Morty asked curiously, Rick gave Morty what look likespeaker box, but on was only a small green button at the corner. And an antenna in the middle with a opening in the middle of it.

Rick carrying the same thing, putting it inside his lab coat, "Go through *BURP* the fuckinportal Morty."

"O-ok Rick jeez!" Mortywent through the portal after him. They were on a planet that looked pretty isolated and only had a couple of trees with strange red fruits, it seemed very quiet the only thing you could hear is a little wind and your own voice. That were shaped like triangles. While Morty was observing the strange fruits, Rick was ahead of him walking to a cave not to far from them.

"Hey M-Morty over here!" Morty hurried to catch up to Rick.

Rick becoming a little bit more sober from not drinking as much. "You see those little green fucks in cave Morty!" Rick pointed inside the cave, Morty squinted his eyes to see what Rick was talking about. It was two large lizard like amphibians, with a nest filled with beautiful purple diamond like eggs.

"O-Oh man Rick, w-why are we in dimension A-99 again. I-I hate this place, w-we almost died last time." Morty said nervously.

"Don't worry *BURP* Morty, that was when I was really drunk M-Morty."

"W-What the hell you talking about Rick, y-your damn drunk right now." They paused for a moment before continuing further in the cave. Rick put his hand on Morty's shoulder, to comfort his grandson and keep him calm.

"That's not true Morty, I'm more sober t-than before. Also who fucking cares, were both smart people smarter than anybody in this universe. We made it *BURP* out of tougher *BURP* situations." Rick grinned at Morty.

"Jeez Rick fine w-whatever, let's just get this over with."

"That's why your my apprentice." Rick whispered as they were finally in the cave, they were sliding in close against the walls. To try and get around the monsters to the eggs.

"Because I'm smart." Morty whispered, they paused for a moment until the monsters stopped moving.

"No shit Morty. That's the only reason I bring you. Also this time instead of two, were taking all of them." Rick took out his portal gun, opened a portal to Rick's garage. The monsters were still lightly snoring.

"Aw man Rick, it's really not neccesary. T-Three at least should b-be enough." Even saying that Morty was dropping the eggs in the portal slowly one by one.

"M-M-Morty shut up and fucking *BURP* hurry up."

They were almost finish, with only two more left, but one of the monsters woke up and their tail swung and hit Morty. Causing him to drop the egg and break it, reaveling the deformed baby lizard dying, dissolving into acid.

They slowly turned towards the dead baby lizards parents, who both screeched at them in anger, "Fuck Morty." Rick said to himself, still loud enough for Morty to hear him.


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Rick was about to open another portal, so him and Morty could escape. Before he was able to smack it out of his hands and crushed it with there feet.

"Goddamit!" Before the lizards could tackle them, Rick and Morty dashed right passed them. Running, Morty took out the speaker looking thing, and press the button in the middle. Transforming into a gun blaster.

Morty was going to shoot one of them, until Rick stopped him.

"Don't shoot them Morty, we can't shoot them. U a-a-already know that *BURP* Morty."

"Aw geez Rick come one. T-T-They broke your portal gun, and were running for our life. Probably won't last long, w-what else can we do."

"Fuck Morty quit your bitching alright, l-l-let me fucking think...Wait Morty! Didn't you bring your Portal gun."

"My Portal gun...? Oh w-wait yeah I did Rick, forgot I had that." Morty pulled it out of his butt pocket.

Morty's was a little bit different though, mainly power wise, he couldn't make as many portals as Rick could probably only three. They used it twice and that was it, Mortys was in case of backup and emergency.

Morty was smart but not as smart as his grandpa, not yet at least.

Rick was still giving him lessons, Morty still went to school, because he had to Parents orders. Morty was the smartest student in the school. Thanks to Ricks teachings after school.

Morty began getting the hang of stuff and excelled in a lot of stuff, and surrised Rick sometimes.

So you could say Mortys smart in his own unique way.

Rick could easily make a new one, a small village was on this planet, but to far for them to reach, without dying before than.

Morty threw him the portal gun, "Hurry the fu*BURP*ck up Morty."

"I'm trying Rick, y-y-you already know I'm not that fast." Rick opened up a portal, and jumped in, Morty tripped over his own feet and fell.

When he tried to get himself quickly together again. What he didn't expect was the portal and grandfather was gone.

"R-Rick..." Morty thought to himself, before his mind went completely blank. The lizards charging towards him to eat him.

"Haha were fucking awesome Morty...Morty?" Rick turned around to realize Morty never made it in the portal with him.

"MORTY!"

With that Rick made it back to there home in the garage, slamming on his back from the landing.

Six Months Later

*SCHOOL BELL*

It was time for math class, one of the most annoying classes, with the most strangest and irritating teacher.

"Now class as you know this class starts at nine fifty...SO STOP COMING IN MY DAMN CLASS LATE! You know when you're suppose to be here." He noticed one of his students raised their hands.

"Yes...Um..."

"Grace, Grace Vasquez." She gave him an irritable look.

"Ah yes, your that Mexican girl."

"Lets not use stereotypes Mr. Goldenfold, because of my last name I'm not mexican, please and thank you. Anyways is Morty not attending class again."

"DONT DISRESPECT ME MS. VASQUEZ! Also his sister called in saying he has to take care of his sick grandfather, while his parents at work. Now no one else disrupt my class, unless it concerns math."

"Oh, for that long, he's been gone for some months now." Grace slumped in her seat, mumbling something under her breath. Then someone nudge her.

She looked towards her best friend Jessica, "So Dorthy, missing a you know who I see." Jessica snickered quietly. "Knock it off Jessica, and no I don't I'm just curious is all, and can you not call me a fictional character. That supposedly survive tornado, just waking up from a coma of some sort."

"Damn girl. I'm just messing with, don't have to go all nerd mode on me. Also maybe if you stopped dressing like her, I wouldn't have to."

Jessica's laughter now being heard, "Jessica and Grace, STOP TALKING OR I'M SEPERATING YOU TWO!" he went back to teaching his class.

*SCHOOL BELL*

The whole class rushed out of his class and went their separate ways, Jessica walked with Grace to her locker, to get ready for her next class.

Jessica and Grace been friends since middle school, at first they didn't get along in the beginning Grace hated popular girls no matter what kind of person, she hated how they seem to deserve so much attention and special treatment. Jessica hates weak people and always feels like the victim.

They ended up being friends because they realized a lot of things they have in common, which most women have in common.

"Hey Grace, how about we ditch class?" Jessica asked with a smirk.

"Why would you even suggest such a thing to me Jes, when you already know what my answer is." She adjusted her small round glasses.

"No, it's for a different reason, and I can guarantee you won't want to pass up this chance. Aren't you curious on why Mortys been gone for so long."

Grace paused for a moment, she began sweating nervously. She was kind of curious, she also sort of did miss him. She really wanted to see him.

"What are you guys talking about." Summer ask, which scared the shit out of them. They didn't know when she crept up on them, or has she been standing behind them this whole time.

"Nothing!" They both said in unison.

"OMG, I think I already know..."

Grace smiled nervously, she hope Summer doesn't know what their trying to do.

Six Months Ago

Morty had purple blood stains all over his clothes and red blood running from his right eye. One of the Lizards gouged out his eye, he shot that one with his gun blaster and than the other one that was about to eat his head off.

Morty never felt this much pain in his life, he was staggering weakly towards the planet's village. He held a lot to his injured eye, and the other hand the gun he held tightly.

"I-I-I have to...M-Make a n-n-new one." Morty kept speaking to himself.

"How come h-h-he hasn't come back yet...I-I-It doesn't t-take him that damn long to remake a portal gun."Morty spoke out loud.

 _Morty kept thinking to himself,he didn't just forget about me did He?_ Morty couldn't think of nothing else, _why would he forget about me?_ Maybe something happened or came up, he might come back for me.

By the time Morty reached the village. He collapsed and passed out on the ground. As he was unconscious, one of the creatures that inhabited that area. Noticed him and carried him away.

Things might get worse but probably not for Morty...?


	3. Chapter 3: Operation 1

"Hey summer girl, you caught us. We were totally talking about you girl." Jessica nudge Grace, to play along.

Summer looked at them curiously, mainly on why they were talking about her. "Oh, well duh. We were talking about how we could...um...uh, get...you...and...brad together." Grace dragged those last two words out, nervously.

"What, Seriously! Why?"

"Like totally, we think you two look perfect together. You know what we bb should totally discuss this together at your house." Jessica dragging Summer and Grace by the arm out of the school.

"I guess thats...ok, but what about clas-"

"Don't worry summer I'll have one of the nerds do your homework, or Grace."

"NO." Grace flatly responded.

Thirty Minutes Passed

"Okay, here's my room." The trio walked in, Grace and Jessica sat across from each other on Summers bed.

"Summer, can you come here sweetie." Before she could get a chance to walk in her room, her Mother just had to call for her.

"I'll be right back guys. You can chill here for a moment until I come back. Do whatever u want, I guess." And with that Summer close the door behind her.

"Your friend seems cool I guess." Jessica smirked at Grace.

"Let's not go there Jessica, when it comes to friends, and quite frankly I don't see nothing wrong with Summer, she's pretty cool once you get to know her."

"Well whatever...So anyways we need to figure out where Morty be disappearing to. As many times he's gone from classes, you think he would be held back."

"Pff I doubt it, he could catch up fast without even trying, but I do have a plan."

Summer eventually came back upstairs, opening the door to her room, to see the girls were talking.

"Hey summer, you what girl I have to go to the bathroom real quick. Do you mind?" Grace asked innocently, summer responded with the shook of her head.

"Cool, you and Jessica, can continue the conversation, about project...boyfriend." Grace grinned nervously, before disappearing swiftly.

Grace made it down the stairs, searching her surroundings making sure, no one would notice her sneaking to Rick's garage. She didn't see summer's parents, and dashed to the garage.

Making it safely, shutting the door behind her quietly. She was looking around in awe, noticing a ton of inventions Rick had around here that he made. As she was rummaging through things to find something that could lead her to finding her cru-, her Morty.

she heard the door knob jiggling, someone was coming into the garage. She quickly his behind the door before it opened.

"Grace love, are you in here." Grace could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Jessica, what the hell!? I told you to distract Summer, while I find a way to find Morty." Whispered angrily

Grace revealed herself from hiding, scared the shit out of Jessica, which made her smirk a little.

"Fuck girl don't do that, and anyways I told her I forgot to give you something. And told her to wait for me, because it'll be real quick."

"Seriously..." Grace looking at her unamused, who would believe that.

Before Grace could argue something, they noticed a green circle appear. Grace quickly pulled Jessica with her to hide under a big metal desk, close to the door for the house.

Two people appeared out of the green circle thing. The girls finally realizing it's a portal. One tall and the other short, wearing a white uniforms as if they was of some police force or government.

What shocked them the most is that they looked just like the two people they are searching for.

"Reporting Citadal commander, this is Rick and Morty S-69. There's no sign of Rick C-137 and Morty C-137. They probably deserted another dimension I'm guessing." Rick spoke through his communicator on his wrist.

"Roger, r-return t-t-to the *Burp* citadel, and report back to the counsel." Another Rick responded back through the communicator.

As Morty was walking around analysing the garage he felt two small hands grab both of his feet. And slammed him to the floor, causing him to scream like a girl and drop his weapon.

"What the hell, M-Mor-" before Rick could finish his sentence, Grace charged at him, and knock him in the a head with a heavy wrench.

Jessica tied Morty, and Grace tied up Rick. While they were still unconscious. Grace picked up the portal gun, that Rick S-69 was holding. They heard Summer and her family, making there way to the garage.

"OMG, Grace! There coming what should we do." Jessica asked in a panic tone.

"SHUTUP! I'm going as fast as I can, it's hard to figure out to use it."

Grace was messing with the red dial on it, it let her scroll to any dimension she wanted.On the green screen It showed her the different dimension name, and after she chose one it changed to what month, day, and year. After she just quickly picked one, lastly it showed her the time.

"Hurry up Grace!"

"Okay!"

Grace pressed the red dial, and opened a green portal and dragged Jessica in it with her. Then the portal disappeared, they both opened there eyes and realized they were somewhere far from home.

"Were not in Kansas anymore." Grace announced.

"Great now what are we going to do now." Jessica looked at Grace.

"Isn't it obvious, operation find Morty", to be honest Grace didn't know how this all would turn out. Would they die? Is Morty alive? Although she drove those thoughts out, she cared about one thing and one person only, is her _Morty_.


	4. Chapter 4: Rewind & Re-Write

It's been three months since that incident. Since Morty had got separated from Rick, and been stuck on planet A-99. Morty was residing in little town on the so called desolate planet.

Morty was rescued by one of the alien citizen and was treated at their hospital, his eye was wrapped; completely lost his eyes, so they gave him a mechanical eye, although it had to covered, so they bandaged his eye, because it'll be sensitive to light, he has to wait for it to adjust. They seem to have some advanced technology but not to advanced. The alien that rescued him took him back to their home, which was really small compared to all the others in the land, but then he realized that they were poor and not rich.

He's been living with them for three months to re-create a portal gun, even though it was pretty hard with resources he was around. Wasn't much he could do though, even so he really appreciated the found female alien for helping and supporting him.

She had long blue straight hair like a human, that reached her shoulder. Her skin blue purplish kind of color, two long antenna extending from her hair to her butt. She had a shaped figure, could probably go for an alien model. She had bright beautiful green eyes, her whole eyes green, with no irises. Wearing a long pink and yellow dress, some places covered in jewels. As well as the long orange shawl she wore over the dress, also covered in jewels, she was barefooted to.

Her name, was Rozla. She was the sweetest alien you could ever meet, he would hate to see someone or something hurt her. Although he knew he couldn't stay their long, once his Portal gun was finished he had to go; undoubtedly knowing she would be sad, because she has to be alone. She doesn't really get visitors or have any friends.

She came into the living room where Morty, was almost done with his Portal gun on the, with a ton of scraps and metal all over the table. She only had one floor of her house.

"Morty, don't leave yet. Until I come back with a goodbye gift...Pleaseeee." She clasped her hands in a pleading tone, and being she has a really soft sweet spoken tone. Morty couldn't say no to such a sweet innocent person like Rozla.

"O-okay, aw geez Rozla, you don't have too."

"I want to." With that she left, to the store. Close by her home. She took the shortcut she always take, to avoid huge crowds. She walking down an alley, almost making it to the store. Until a group of men that looked just like her blocked her way, the only difference between the men and women. The men had short antennas instead of long ones, like women. They were tall, built, but smelled like piss and oil, they all wearing street clothes.

"Hey, hey, hey, Rozla. It's been awhile since we've seen you." One spoke to her leaning against the building.

She sighed, wishing they wouldn't always bother her, and drop dead somewhere. She couldn't tell Morty, because she didn't want him worrying about her. "Leave me alone Zamba." She tried walking past them only making it worse, one of the guys pulled on her hair. Causing her to fall back on her ass.

"Ooh, Kitty found her voice." Zamba slapped her across her face, gaining tears from her. Only masking his grin grow more. He pushed her further down, putting her hands above her head with one hand. As she was struggling trying to escape from his grasp.

"You should of gone out with me, when I first asked Kitty. I could've gave you a beter life and treated you better." He said in a low tone, licking her cheek with his long tongue.

"Go fuck yourself sicko." She spit on him, causing anger to rise from him. All of them began beating up on her, getting whimpers and crys from her voice. As loud as she was, you think someone would help her, but no. You can still hear crowds of people walking by, talking and laughing circling the town.

Zamba lifted her up by the shawl, angry. "Don't have nothing to say now bitch, no one's coming to your rescue kitten or will miss you." He pulled a switchblade from his black jacket pocket. Before he could finish her, he got shoot in the forehead, with a red laser, creating a huge hole.

He dropped her, and fell back dropped dead. All the guys looked at their boss in shocked, and at the shooter. Rozla looked up behind her weakly at her rescuer, shocked but not shocked at the same time. It was none other than Morty. As he was approaching Rozla, the guys were backing up slowly, he lifted her up on her feet. She just realized his bandages were off and he covered his eye with an eye patch.

"Nice eye patch captain." She giggled weakly. Morty chuckled a little.

"Y-Yeah, it's j-just hotter with those bandages on. I-I-I needed some air I guess." He scratched his head smiling shyly. One of the men was about to attack them, when Morty pointed his gun at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Morty spoke with a calm expression, even though it was soft spoken it was scary at the same time. Rozla was amazed that he didn't stutter and spoke so clearly, he seem as though he was a different person. They all backed away with there hands in the air, they both exited the alley and disappeared from the corner into the store. Although it made Morty uneasy to think those guys might come after her again while he's gone. He rolled a small metal ball from the corner.

All the guys stared at it in confusion. The thing opened a little, with blue lasers circling them. Causing all them to split in pieces, Morty and Rozla exited the store and went through the same detour, Rozla paused in shocked. Morty continued walking, picking up his metal device, Morty looked back at her with the brightest smile, he had ever given. She smiled back at her, really happy that she met a caring person like Morty.

They made it back to her house. Rozla had Morty wait in the kitchen for a couple minutes, while she made his invention. As she was done, she wrapped it as a present and put in Mortys hand clasped together.

"I don't want you to open it. Until your birthday, okay." Rozla smirked.

"Heh, o-okay sure. T-T-Thank you so much f-for your hospitality Rozla, a-and kindness. I won't forget you." He hugged her.

"You better not, I had a lot of fun with you Morty. Thanks for staying with me, and protecting me, I'll miss you." She hugged back tightly, trying to hold back tears.

He opened a portal, and before he entered completely he looked back at Rozla who waved at him with a sad smile. "I'll come back and visit." He smiled, "You better, don't change on me." She shouted, with a grin.

Probably not, is what he thought to his self. Then he entered the portal and left. He finally made it back to his dimension and home, in the garage. He would expect Rick to be in here working on something at least, or maybe he's trying to look for him.

As he was about to enter the house, he paused in his tracks when he heard voices, coming from the other side of the door. Listening to it closely, he recognized the voices speaking to his family, they were other Rick and Morty from another dimension.

"I'm a say this one more time, where is Rick C-137 and Morty C-137." Rick S-69 asked furiously, irritated from the huge bruise on his head, he acquired from some thick chick, with a Bob cut.

"We already told you, we don't know. My father and son left some months ago, and hasn't returned." Beth responded with worry, her and the rest of her family was all tied together in the middle of the living room, in front of the TV.

"Did you ever wondered if they would ever come back, or think that they might have abandon us. You might as well check another dimensioon cuz there neither here nor do we know or give a damn." Summer responded, with her usual neutral expression.

Beth looked at Summer, like why would should think something like that. Then Summer looked at her with an expression, saying to play along. She was looking at her and Rick back and forth, signaling to continue the trick. Beth finally catching on.

"Yeah, My dad is a heartless and soulless person who would care about man who abandons his own child, without a second thought and then do it a second time. Although this time he took my retarded and annoying son with him, which in my opinion is a blessing. That's one less problem to deal with on my plate." Beth replied, with an irritable response.

Morty had tears forming on his eyes, he couldn't believe his family didn't care about him. He expected that from Rick at least, but his parents and sister, that hurt him the most. He opened a portal and left to who knows where, he heard all that he needed to hear.

"So you don't know where they are. Neither do you care where they are or what happens to them." Rick responded with the same irritable tone as Beth.

Jerry stared at both of them like they were crazy. "Excuse me, although I do agree I don't give a rats ass to happens to Rick. But I do care about MY OWN SON, and what happens to him. So do they, I don't know why you guys are pretending like you don't care." Jerry spoke up, with a questioned expression.

"Aw geez Dad, I don't know why you have to FUCK UP EVERYTHING! God this is why I fucking hate you." Summer shake her head, along with a sigh.

"Out all the times you had to be fucking retarded you chose this time." Beth was mumbling a prayer to the ceiling.

"Oh, so you guys were pretending. So they can leav-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Beth and Summer spoke in unison. Jerry sunk down, whispering a sorry. They all turned their gaze at Rick and Morty, who both had their Ray guns pointing at them charged.

"Well since u have become no use to me now, and refuse to cooperate. I have no other choice but to terminate you. Any last words." Rick asked.

"Just One." Summer answered, they all looked towards her, to see what she says.

Morty has come to realize, that he's not wanted or loved anywhere not by his family, and definitely not a Rick. He jumped dimension to dimension, to live a family that would potentially care about him, Morty didn't want to be alone. But it always turn up that way, and every Rick he has been with. Only gets worse, and worse...and worse...

They all end up having one main thing in common to them. Abandoning a Morty and leaving them for dead, it's become a typical thing Ricks are known for to him now. He thought he could go back to his previous life, but when he couldn't, he thought he could make a new one. Which became out of the question now.

Things started becoming clear, as he distance himself from those thoughts and ideas about his family and...Rick. He had a new idea instead, wouldn't life be easier if Rick wasn't around. If all Ricks wasn't around, and just dropped dead like flies. No one would have to suffer from Ricks creation, ignorance, and neglect. Mortys won't have to be force to do Rick's dirty work and his human shield.

This idea had to be thoroughly planned, with no flaws. He needed to find a place, to create his plan, and someone who'll assist him in his project. Although it couldn't be a Morty, there all stupid but they were easy to trick, while Rick's are intellegent there not easy to trick. He needed to find an intelligent Rick, but they have to be gullible, easily persuade, basically simple. But all the Rick's he's come across doesn't have a single trait of it.

He could always try to search for one, at this place he's always hearing about. "The Citadel of Ricks", it's worth a shot, and if he end up failing in the process. He'll have to end up doing this by himself, which would take some time. He opened a portal, and set a destination to the Citadel.

"I feel as though my way is evil, but it might have a greater affect than me being good. Who knows...This way may be the better way for a better change." Morty exited through the portal. Leaving behind the last planet, he thought would help him. Leaving dead carcasses of his family to rot.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so tired girl, we've been searching for who knows how long."

"Jessica, your like a gas That's stuck in my ass, which refuses to leave, and continues to make my stomach hurt." Grace glared daggers behind her at Jessica. "You've been complaining since we first started searching, already saying your tired."

Jessica just rolled her eyes, not wanting to continue the argument any longer, because she'll become really tired dealing with an angry Grace.

The area or should say a world with just only a grey road, and on both sides of them nothing but a deserted land. The sky reddish orange.

It felt as though they've been walking forever, "So how did you know where to go and what that gun was used for?" Grace knew this question was going to come up eventually.

She didn't want to tell Jess, about how Morty sometimes brought her over to his house. At first he only spoke to her because she was friends with Jessica, everyone knew and could tell he had a crush on the popular chick, even a blind man, which pissed her off and most of the time got irritated with Morty she could say she only spoke to him, for his brains at least he had those.

Although spending some time together. Grace didn't really get made with him as much, and Morty began to noticed how much they have in common, and even got close. To the point Grace developed feelings for him. But she really didn't know how Morty felt about her.

"Um... I was just going with my gut feeling." Grace finally responding.

"Morty! Are you here, or even in this dimension! " Jessica shouted trying to be helpful for once.

As they kept walking they noticed a small area not to far, but in a distance you could tell it was somewhat abandon or even broken down. But Jessica and Grace didn't care as long as they can relax for sec and get some clues on their missing classmate.

They ran like they never ran before. As soon as they reached their destination. They quickly stopped, feeling a bit uncomfortable and a little scared. As they looked around it looked worse than from a distance.

It had like this haunting affect in the air. Door creaking, a cool but chilling breeze by, and maybe what seemed like an inhuman footprint on the ground.

"Jess, maybe Morty's not here. I think we should probably go."

"For once girlfriend I agree with you."

Grace pulled out the portal gun to try and figure out a different place to go, as well as remember some of the places Morty took them or even told her about, he didn't really teach her how to use it. As she was doing that and Jessica was watching her closely.

A huge dark shadow covered them from behind, causing both of them to freeze up. "Grace either it turned night real quick or theirs something looming over us from behind... " As the girls slowly turned around, they grabbed hold of each others arms by instinct as they saw the creature behind them.

It was a tall muscular red monster with sharp claws, barefoot, and no face. It had a long line going down from the top of his face to the crotch. Finally splitting open into a huge mouth with sharp claws, with an eyeball in the middle screaming at them. Making them scream with it just as loud as it.

They started running and the monster was chasing them at full speed, they knew they couldn't out run the monster. Although Grace was astonished by Jessica, running full speed in heels. Grace did hear rumors and a saying, if you can run in heels you were a hoe. Some people were going around about she has whore ways, but Grace wasn't going to dig into that.

"Grace girl dammit! I'm not an athlete, can you hurry up and get us out of here!" Jessica yelled running out of breath.

"SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING!" Grace retorted back.

The monster almost catching Jessica, she screamed and grace pulled her to her. Opening a portal and jumping in. They looked behind and sighed in relief noticing the beast didn't follow them in, they most definitely knew Morty was not in that dimension or timeline.

"Grace... I take it back, this was a bad idea. I'm to beautiful to die. I don't even like Morty... " Grace rolled her eyes, Here comes her super white girl mode.

"No shocker their, but anyway this was your idea. Haven't you heard curiosity killed the cat... " Grace laughed, "since it was your idea and you were curious you have to stick with it, and anyway I have the portal gun."

Jessica just got angry and irritated, that she has no way out of this situation. This is what happens when you try to hook nerds up together... Well if she was forced to stay, she might as well make the most of this trip until they either find her way out or find Morty. Which might take forever who knows, how bad could it be?

Obviously it could be, it went from bad to worse. Literally Grace and Jessica was almost on death row. They went through many dimensions coming across many monsters, a couple human like aliens which made it less stressful, but more so a lot of monsters trying to kill them.

Grace was starting to agree with Jessica, this becoming difficult than expected and to much for them. This is a Rick and Morty thing, no a Grace and Jessica thing.

But she didn't want this to be the last time she seen Morty before she could really tell him how she felt or even know how he felt. Who gives a fuck if he doesn't feel the same, that's life she'll get over it. She didn't want nothing bad to happen to him, she wouldn't mind still being friends. She loved Morty he was a sweet and good kind hearted guy.

He wouldn't hurt a fly or anyone, it just wasn't in him...

She couldn't give up or she'll regret it for the rest of her life. After Grace and Jessica going through a lot, they were geared with weapons and had to strip into more lighter and comfortable attire. Which were tank tops and tight stretch pants, with flat boots. Becoming rogue women to survive.

They made it to a dimension going by A-99, both of them charging up their weapons.

"Now let's see if this world is going to give us a hard time... Let's go Jess."

Both of them walking down towards a city that wasn't to far from them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	6. Chapter 6

Morty reached the citadel of ricks. Just looking at all the ricks here, makes his blood boils. As he was walking trying to fit in with the rest of the other Morty's. He picked up on what one the Morty's were discussing outside of some want a be diner.

"Did you here about some Morty's going missing from other dimensions!?"

"I heard that someone were killing them off either a Rick or a rogue Morty."

"Y-Y-You guys don't know what your talking about. I-I heard that a m-m-morty was impersonating other Morty's."

As Morty was listening to them, only one was on the right track. The Morty's were missing he didn't kill them though, he just erased their memories and sent them somewhere else. Although he did kill some ricks, mainly because they deserved it. He was sick if Ricks and just wanted them purged away.

As was trying to find a suitable pon for his game, a police Rick was approaching him. "Excuse you seem lost, where is your Rick Morty? " The police Rick asked suspiciously.

Morty didn't want to ruin the goals and plans he had set by some irritating policeman and a Rick at that. He didn't even know why he was involving himself with him, maybe its because how a little scar he look and an eyepatch making him seem even more suspicious.

"O-O-Oh my Ricks, o-o-over there. On t-the this side of the alley." Morty tried acting like the others, he knew he was different than the common Morty's, and so did his Previous Rick. He was smarter than all Morty's and maybe even smarter than He was Rick.

"T-Take me t-t-to your Rick." Police Rick ordered him, Morty didn't hesitate. They made it to the back alley, Morty made sure there was no one around to witness them. As they made it to the alley, it was dark, and the police Rick was trying to scan around for his Rick.

"I don't s-" before he could finish his sentence, Morty charged towards him with a dagger, covered his mouth and pierced the dagger in his chest. To the point blood gushed out his mouth on Morty's hand, after making sure he was dead. He retreated the dagger and was dragging him, so to get rid of the evidence.

Morty was looking around to find shelter and hide the Rick, first he needed to put him in something he saw a garbage bag. Dumped all the garbage out and stuffed him in it and then tied it up, as he was about to leave the alley he bumped into someone that was coming into the alley as well.

As Morty looked up to see who it was. Great another Rick, but this Rick seemed different compared to other Ricks, not just appearance wise because not every rick had the same look. It was the atmosphere he seemed to give off.

"U-U-Um, I'm s-s-sorry. I-I didn't mean t-t-to bump into you. I-I'm just trying to hide from the o-o-other Ricks." Rick looked outside the corner of the alley and noticed the Ricks that were bullying him, were looking for him.

"W-Where did t-that *BURP* Doofus go! " one if the Ricks shouted. As he made sure they were gone, he turned back to the Morty he bumped into, he looked rugged and had a black eyepatch and carrying a garbage bag over his shoulder. Which smelled horrendous, Morty saw how confused he looked on what he was doing and why he was in the alley, he was reaching for his dagger before the Rick spoke up.

"U-Um do y-y-you need help, I can take you to my place if you liked." Rick gave him the most genuine smile Morty has never seen in a Rick, he was even puzzled by his response. Any Rick would be suspicious of him like the policeman he killed.

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, how r-rude of me not to introduce myself, m-my name is Rick J19-Zeta 7." Zeta 7 extended his hand out to shake his hand. Morty hesitated for a moment, than accepted the extended hand.

"I d-d-don't feel to c-comfortable letting a strange Rick know w-w-where I'm from, but I would appreciate the help i-i-if you could." Morty returned the smile, but in the back of his mind was an evil grin.

Even though this Rick seems gullible and different. He still believed all Rick kind had the same motives and attitude towards Morty's. So he felt he could manipulate this one and play his little game.

"S-sure no problem I-I-I understand, I'm n-not going to force you. And I-I would love to help." Zeta 7 sounding excited.

Rick took out his portal gun, and opened up a portal to where Rick lived. They exited through the portal from the citadel of Ricks.

some weeks passed, since Rick J19 and Morty C-137 have been together. Morty started to know a lot of things about this Rick, and was beginning to like this Rick. Maybe he'll be the only Rick that he let's live, he's been through stuff and was always bullied by other Ricks. Rick started being able to know some stuff about the Morty he was helping, after his persistance and sharing stuff about himself.

After knowing stuff about that Morty, and hearing what he's been through, not in too much depth but just enough, especially the high intellect he carries. Even the Ricks he killed, made him fairly uncomfortable, but Morty assured him, that he wasn't going to kill him. So they were getting along fairly well, although their were some rules that Morty did lay down, if he wanted to live and for them to get along. Even though Morty didn't really want to kill this Rick.

Rick made Morty a mechanical eye, which Morty modified as well as his eyepatch to add certain functions. Morty killed and brought in several Ricks that he experimented on and controlled. Although one of them started acting out of character in the open, an Morty had to hide it in the alley to fix it. Rick didn't really like what Morty do, but he understands his motive.

"So you want to join the citadel of ricks, why?" Morty didn't look up at Rick as he was working on the Rick that would be his puppet.

"W-Well, I-I-I just w-wanted t-t-to feel important or n-needed. Y-Y-You know." Rick stated shyly, scratching behind his head.

Morty fully understand how he felt, wanting to be loved and needed. That's why Morty always tolerated Ricks bullshit and reckless actions.

*Doorbell ring!*

Morty and Rick got surprised by the sudden doorbell ringing. Rick left from his basement to get the door, leaving Morty to his devices. Rick quickly coming back, it was delivery Rick. He got the mail from the council of Ricks concerning him joining the investigation team, Morty not paying attention to him until he hears a sad sigh. Looking up at Rick.

"O-oh, they d-d-declined me. For the t-t-twenteith time." Rick slumping in a chair next to Morty, Morty notice he was about to cry but he sooned fixed himself when he realized Morty was staring at him. Trying not to feel pitied or weak, Morty felt bad for him because he's been wanting this for awhile. And he treated Morty than any other grandpa have.

"If you wanted me to help you get in the citadel, why didn't you just say so?" Morty smiled at him.

Morty snuck his way into the citadel investigation team building. He got noticed by a couple of The Ricks but took them out in the process. He went into the control office, where general Rick was in charge of The whole team. He was glad for his short stature, because no one really saw him.

All the Ricks were faced forward, looking at a huge screen, showing them different dimensions and tracking portal guns. Some researching stuff on their computer. Morty hid behind one of the chairs where a Rick was. Pulling out a small gun in his duffel bag

And aimed it at the back of his neck, shooting a small round micro bot on his neck. Which went inside his skin, only causing General Rick to scratch the back of his neck. Morty finally leaving the building, and return to Rick J19, he felt it to be rude. If he just called him what everyone else did, "Doofus Rick". Because in Morty's eyes he wasn't a doofus, the other Ricks were.

Morty opened the door, hearing pots and pans fall to the ground, because Rick was rushing to meet Morty at the door. "S-S-So how d-did it go." Rick fidget with his finger, along with a goofy grin revealing his buck tooth.

"You'll know how it went, when they mail you." Morty smiled, walking passed Rick and went back to his projects in the basement.

~2 days later~

"M-Morty! Morty! I g-g-got accepted." Rick yelled happily, bringing him into embrace with tears in the corner of his eyes. Morty trying to retrieve air to breath, patted and rub his back

"I'm happy for you Rick."

Rick pulled away from Morty, but not to far, "T-Thank you s-s-so much Morty... I wish... " Rick paused for a moment and remembered what Morty told him. That Morty couldn't be his Morty. He didn't want to feel like some property needing to be owned and watch. Which made doofus rick a little sad, but Morty said if he ever needed anything or wanted to talk since he never had kids of his own. He could always talk to him, because he treats and respect him better than he would other Rick. Which made him feel really special and happy.

Morty walked over to his puppet Rick, now that it was fully operational along with other Ricks he captured. "Well since your apart of the citadel now, I guess were ready to put Plan A into affect." Morty smiled wickedly.

Rick looked at Morty confused and nervously on the statement he made. Morty turned back his attention to Rick.

"You ready Partner?" Morty gave Rick a sweet smile.


End file.
